


(untitled haiku)

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [3]
Category: Babylon 5, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was a musing about the fate of telepaths in two different 'verses: Firefly/Serenity and Babylon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled haiku)

mother and father  
or two by two, hands of blue  
they will come for you


End file.
